A Big Mistake
by RobinNBobin
Summary: Blake makes a huge mistake in her relationship. Will someone swoop in to steal her boyfriend? (Modern AU) Also available on AO3. Comments are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Sun walked up to the door with apology flowers in hand. He hoped that they would be enough after he had missed yesterday's date thanks to his engineering project. Sun took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door. To his surprise the door opened slightly.

"That's weird," Sun said suddenly hearing a smooth jam coming from inside the house. As he slowly opened the door, Sun was greeted with shocked him; there before him was his girlfriend making out with Jaune Arc.

"No," Sun whispered in shock. Sun took a small step away. The bouquet slipped from his hands as he just focused on his girlfriend making out with someone else.

*tshhh*

Blake's head swiftly turned towards the door, away from a confused Jaune. "Huh," Jaune sputtered out.

"SUN!" Blake looked with horror in her eyes. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Sun had stopped listening, he was too busy slowly backing away from the doorway with tears beginning to form. Sun turned around and ran out the yard, the tears beginning to stream down his could barely make out anything else Blake was loudly pleading to him from down the street. He was so determined to get home that he almost ran into Blake's housemates.

"Was that Sun?" Weiss said looking over her shoulder at the figure growing smaller in the distance. "Was he … crying?"

"You don't think they had a fight?" Ruby asked looking worried for her friends.

"Naw, knowing them Blake probably made them watch a documentary and Sun couldn't handle the heartrending parts," Yang replied to her sister. "Sun cried into his sushi during their next date night, remember?"

"Yeah and then he broke down again when they walked by the aquarium," Ruby said as she stifled down a chuckle, but a part of her was still worried.

When the trio finally arrived to their home, they were greeted to the sight of an obviously tipsy Jaune trying to walk down the stairs, only to trip and fall over the last one and landed with a thump.

"I'm okay," Jaune said with a thumbs up before as he got up and brushed himself off. If there is one thing that can be said about the guy, it's that he can take a hit and get back up again. After that he began to stumble off towards his place, but not before turning to wave at the trio.

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby said uncertain about what just happened.

Now thoroughly confused the trio make their way up the stairs to find Blake desperately trying to put the living room back in order, while at the same time trying to call someone with her right hand. The results weren't that pretty.

"Um Blake, is everything cool? You seem more panicky than usual," Yang asked as she through her jacket onto the coat rack.

Blake looked up wide eyed at her roomates/besties, "What, yeah I'm totally fine. Nothin out of the ordinary here." As soon as Blake finished talking she immediately went back to her phone. "Please pick up,please please pick up," Blake pleaded into the phone.

"Ooookay, I guess we'll leave you to whatever you were doing," Weiss said as she tried to corral the sisters away from the living room.

"WAit," Ruby called out. "Why was Sun crying, and why was Jaune here? I have questions that need answers." Ruby brushed past Weiss' arm earning a huff from the heiress.

"Ruby, nothing happened! Nothing important anyway," Blake said with a face that was a mixture of anger and regret.

"Okay since this whole thing is obviously going nowhere-" Weiss pulls out her cell phone- "I'm going to take care of this."

Blakes eyes shone with dread as she looked at Weiss. "Weiss, who are you calling?" Blake asked hoping it wasn't who she thought it was going to be.

Weiss turned towards her friend and flatly responds, "My boyfriend. At the rate Sun was running, he has to be back at his place by now."  
Blake curled into a defeated ball as Weiss' phone started to dial, dreading what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Weiss even began to call Neptune, the effects of the evening were in full swing at her boyfriends' place. The usually boisterous place was filled with a rarely heard sound inside of it; the sound of a blubbering man. Sun was sitting on his bed with the only things that he needed for the breakdown he was experience: a photo of him and Blake on their three month anniversary, his phone that was constantly playing her ringtone, and finally, the most important thing of all, a tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream to soothe his weary heart. It hadn't yet taken the much needed effect for Sun. He however wasn't alone in his place, not with all three of his roommates outside his door worrying about him.  
"Sun, buddy, we won't know how to support you if you don't tell what happened," Neptune said to his best buddy while knocking on the door again.  
"You guys don't understand, she was making out with someone else! My world is over," Sun blubbered out as he took another spoonful of ice cream.  
"We get that man, but who was it so we can go kick their butt or something," Neptune looked back to the other two guys behind him shrugged back at him.  
"Just leave me to my ice cream and despair," Sun cried out as he began to devour the ice cream before as if it would drown his sorrow.  
Neptune backs away from the door.  
"Well guys, I think we have used up all of the usual options," Scarlet says dismayed, "We tried using bro hugs and funny videos to try to get his mind off of whatever happened."  
"Yeah, it's weird seeing Sun so down like this. I wish there was something we could do," Sage says as he flops down onto the couch.  
"Guys I know things seem rough, but we can't let ourselves get so defeated. We'll figure this out we just need to-," Neptune's motivational speech was cut off by a phone ringing, his phone in fact playing a very special ringtone. Neptune raced towards the phone, picking it up he took a deep breath before answering. "Hey Babe, is there something you need? There's a little situation over here on the homefront," Neptune says trying to sound as suave as possible.  
"Would this "situation" have anything to do with a crying Sun?" Weiss responded with the attempted suaveness having no effect on her.  
"Y-yeah actually, how did you know?"  
"He ran by us when we were coming home, do you know what it was all about?"  
"To be honest the only thing that we know is that he walked in on her making out with someone. Was anyone there when you got home?"  
"No, no one was here besides-" Weiss stopped as realization hit her. She spun around and looked at Blake who looked up from where she was curled up, "-Jaune! You were making out with Jaune!" Blake numbly nodded to her yelling friend.  
"Wait, so that's why Jaune was here?" Yang said now 1000% more invested. A smile was beginning to form on Yang's face and chuckles could be heard.  
"Weiss, are you absolutely sure about that?" Neptune said hoping he had misheard her.  
Weiss leaned back into her phone as Yang's laughter began to fill the"Yes, Jaune was leaving the house when we were getting home. So if you put two and two together."  
"Really!? Jaune though, that feels like a downgrade from what she's used to."  
"What's up with Jaune?" Scarlet and Sage were looking intently at Neptune for any new information.  
"Apparently he's who Blake was making out with," Neptune says turning towards his bros.  
"Really?!"  
"That's what I said," Neptune said before turning back into the phone, "Well, Sun wants to be by himself for now, so the guys and I are going to the gym and give him some space. Do you want to meet us there?" Neptune said hopefully.  
"Sure, I'll see if Yang wants to come with and we'll meet you guys there," Weiss responds cheerfully before hanging up. "Hey Yang wanna head to the gym?" Weiss cheerfully calls over towards her friend. She walked by Blake still in the fetal position as she goes towards her room.  
"Sure let me go ask Rubes if she wants to come and then we'll split," Yang said over her shoulder as she goes up the stairs. She walked down the hall towards Ruby's room, and when she looked in she found her little sis putting some of their Mom's freshly made cookies into a basket. "Whatcha doing Rubes?"  
Ruby stiffened up, "Oh you know, just thought I would bring some of Mom's cookies over to Sun to try and help cheer him up maybe?" Ruby said with a blush  
"Okay, well Weiss and I are meeting up with the other guys at the gym. So I guess it'll just be you and Sun," At the mention of that Rub's blush deepened which got a smile out of Yang. "Well have fun Ruby and don't stay too long."  
With that Yang grabbed her gym bag and met Weiss at her motorcycle, and they drove off for the gym. Ruby let out a sigh as she put basket in her arm and stepped out the door, leaving Blake in her room to mull and think things over. With that Ruby started to walk to Sun's place.


	3. Chapter 3

In the starry night, a girl in a red hood walked down a sidewalk with a basket full of goodies slung under her arm. The ten minute walk to her destination felt faster than usual to Ruby and she didn't know why. But there she was, right in front of the building where Sun lives, where he's all alone, with just her, and no one else. Ruby swallowed nervously as she pushed the buzzer to Suns apartment.

*bzzzzt*

The entryway was quiet again.

"Hello?" A voice came out of the speaker, slightly startling Ruby.

"Hey Sun."

"Ruby? Is that you?"

"It sure is. I heard you were feeling down, so I came with some of my moms special cookies to see if they could help cheer you up," Ruby said bringing the basket up higher.

"Okay let me buzz you in," Sun replied before the speaker switched off and the front door opened.

"Okay Ruby, you can do this," Ruby muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway. "You've been here over a thousand times to work on projects, and this time will be no different." Saying this gave Ruby some extra confidence as she strode up to the door and began to knock.

*Knock knock knock*

"Nothing is different from those ti-" Ruby's train of thought was harshly interrupted by the opening of the door in front of her, for before her now was the man she had come straight out of the shower. Steam swirled around the ceiling as Sun kept his towel up around his waist.

"Hey Ruby," Sun said leaning against the doorway. A feeble smile crept onto his face as he looked back into the shared living space. "Sorry about the mess," Sun said as he turned back into the apartment.

"W-What," Ruby finally ripped her eyes off of his steamed abs, "Oh, yeah no worries. I've seen worse at Uncle Qrow's place." The memories of her fun uncle brought a smile to Ruby's face as she walked into the living room.

"Whelp, you can get yourself settled, I'm going to go get dressed," Sun said as he strides over to his room.

"I mean you don't have to," Ruby muttered to herself as Sun closed the door. With a sigh she set down the basket on the makeshift coffee table, and sat down on the worn out couch. Looking around the room she could see the remains of the sob storm that had to have happened; strewn around were empty ice cream carton, used tissues, one of the better pictures of Sun and Blake together, and finally the cat plushie that she got him for his birthday that matched the monkey one she got on hers. Seeing the remains made Ruby feel a combo of sadness for what Sun had witnessed and jealousy for the relationship.

Any other thought that were going through her head were interrupted by a sudden sob coming from Sun's room. "Whyyy," was cried out as well.

Guilt crept up on Ruby as she reached into the basket to grab one of the cookies for comfort. The cookie helped calm her down as the door to Sun's room opened. Unfortunately for Ruby, he was now fully clothed and no longer as shimmery.

"So what can I do for you Ruby?" Sun asked as reached for a cookie.

"Well, I heard that you were feeling pretty sad, so I brought some of my mom's famous cookies. I mean, they always cheer me and Yang up if we feel sad or homesick so I thought they might help you cheer up," Ruby said.

After hearing that Sun took a big bite out of the cookie he was holding, "Wow, these are pretty good," Sun quickly grabbed another cookie from the basket in a quick motion.

Ruby saw an opportunity, "So how goes your project for Professor Port's class going for you," Ruby asked as she scooted closer towards him.

"It's going really well actually," Sun said smiling at her, "I'm working with Neptune to make a boat; well he's designing the boat while I make the motor for it. We're planning on calling it Cloud 9," Sun finished with a chuckle.

At that last part Ruby leaned in towards Sun, "That sounds awesome Sun! Do you have any blueprints that I can see? I want to see your thought process." Ruby said more giddy than she intended to be.

"Sure, just let me go grab them," Sun replied as he scampered over toward his room to grab the blueprints. He returned with them rolled under his arm, and then unrolled them on the coffee table as he began to explain the project to Ruby in detail. And Ruby listened and asked questions for longer than she thought. And as the time flew on past and the cookies kept disappearing, Ruby felt the atmosphere turn into something that she never thought would happen. The thing that she wanted when she had met him in their advanced physics class freshman year. Sun turned towards her with a smile as he gestured down toward the blueprints, but what Ruby saw was the opportunity that she was waiting for.

So she did what she had been waiting for, and she leaned in and took it.


	4. Chapter 4

Today had not worked out well for Blake.

She messed up, that's all there is to say about it. Unfortunately, being extremely regretful doesn't mean that you can't be productive. So there she was, sitting in the living room working on her painting for her final project. Blake kept applying brush to canvas as the days events were being mulled over in her head. What she had done was unforgivable, but now all she could do was wait for news.

The whole process of painting and self loathing went on for a while, and was only brought back down to earth when a motorcycle went by the house and began to slow down.

"That's strange," Blake muttered to herself. No one really came by this street at this time of night, plus it couldn't be Yang. Bumbleby never made as much noise as this stranger. It wasn't until the motorcycle stopped that Blake saw it. The helmet's design was one that she had seen all to often, the bull horns were there to show the drivers fearlessness. As the rider took off the helmet revealing the bright red hair underneath, Blake dived below the window desperate to get out of sight.

Adam had found her!  
She thought she had escaped him, when she moved apartments, when she changed her number, hell when she even changed her cars licence plate and got a paint job for christ's sake.

 _Knock Knock_

Now was not the time to panic, he can't get in, right? Not wanting to test that theory, Blake began to crawl out of the living room. Ever since she figured out what he was really was like, she knew what he was like.

* * *

It had been a day like any other, Adam was leading them on another hunt to free some animal in need. It was just the four of them back then; just Adam, Lou, Ilia, and herself, four kids just trying to help those that couldn't help themselves. Carrying the torch that she thought her parents had long since dropped, and with Adam leading them there was nothing that they couldn't do.

They were camped out in Lou's van waiting for the target to come by.

"So who are we going after today Adam?" Blake asked as she passed Adam his mask, "Is it another animal abuser?"

Adam slipped on his mask before he answered her, "Don't worry Blake, this man deserves what's coming to him." Seeing the doubt in her face, Adam reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Blake, don't you trust me."

"Of course I do," Blake responded.

"Good," Adam said before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Um hey guys?" Ilia said breaking their attention, "The target is coming by."

And there he was, the man that they had been expecting: Professor Peter Port out walking his dog.

"Professor Port?" Blake cast a bewildered look towards Adam. Adam looked back towards her, the reaffirming shoulder grab back where it was, "Blake it's okay. I know what I'm, and this man deserves what's coming to him." After his words sunk in Adam went over to the side door of the van and looked over to Ilia and Blake, "On the count of three I'm going to open the door, I'll take care of the old man while you two get the dog." The two girls nodded in response.

"One," Adam grabbed the door handle, "Two," the three of them tensed up as the professor got closer, "THREE," The three college kids shot out of the car towards the professor.

"What in the world?" Port said as he dropped his dogs leash in surprise.

Blake learned two things in the next week that she wished she had known then, 1.) Port used to be a U.S. Marine and had also acquired a black belt in Judo, this was made clear when Adam tried to attack the older man. Port's hand immediately shot out and grabbed Adam's arm and tripped him to the ground before pinning him. 2.) the dog that Port had with him was a Bullmastiff, who as soon as he saw his owner getting attacked went from cuddle mode into guard mode.

That last part caused the running Blake and Ilia to skid to a stop as the dog charged at them. "Shit," Blake screamed as she lost her footing. As Ilia bent over to try and help Blake up as the dog menanced towards them. "C'mon Blake get up," Ilia whispered as she tried to help her friend. But when Blake tried to get up, her leg gave out beneath her. "I think I twisted my ankle."

" _Grrrr"_ the dog uttered as he slowly walked towards them with his teeth bared towards them. Ilia dropped Blake in surprise fear, as she began to try and sooth the beast.

"Nice doggie," Ilia said in a soothing voice with her hands up, "we're just trying to help you." Ilia began to slowly move towards the dog that had stopped in confusion.

" _Ruff Ruff_ ," the dog's bark threw off any chance that the group had as he began to move forward again.

"Edgar?" Port said as his head whipped over to his dog. With Port distracted Adam freed his arm and punched the older man. Adam continued to attack Port, a sadistic smile creeping onto his lips.

"How do you like that old man? Think that you can embarrass me like that?" Adam asked as he continued to attack the older man, who while still putting up a fight, was clearly getting hurt.

The only thing that stopped Adam from continuing his assault was a sudden realization that hit him. As it turned out the Adam had been loud enough to get the attention of Port's faithful companion, causing the dog to charge at the young man.

" _BARK BARK BARK_ ," Edgar roared as he charged at his masters assailant. Adam immediately got off of the older man, and began to run towards the van.

With the dog occupied, Ilia tried to help Blake get to the van. Unfortunately, Adam barrelled past into the two and just pulled Ilia into the car. As Adam pulled her into the van, Edgar ran up and ripped a part of Adam's pants off. Adam began to frantically kick him away before slamming the van door close.

"What about Blake?" Ilia yelled, trying to reach out for her friend.

"Forget about her," Adam yelled at Ilia before turning towards Lou was still in the driver's seat. "Now get us out of here."

And so the van began to drive off with Edgar chasing it, leaving Blake still laying down on the ground, abandoned and alone. Blake hobbled away towards a nearby park bench and just broke down into tears. Port started to whistle for his Edgar, who returned still with ripped pants in his mouth, and they began to walk home. Now that no one was around to hear, Blake just began to break down into loud sobs. Her crying began to attract the attention of a blonde worker across the street at the Chunky Monkey. He ran over to see what was wrong, and then he lent her his shoulder over to the ice cream parlor and giving her a free cone to try and cheer her up.

Then they just talked for longer than she thought that she would, and she ended up staying until his shift ended. When it was all said and done, he gave her a ride home and his number. She thanked him for the help, and then they saw each other on campus later that week. She felt happy and loved with Sun Wukong.

* * *

Now she just had to figure out why she messed it all up, and how she could even try to fix it.


End file.
